


The maddening conception of uncertain events

by Traeumerherz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Injuries, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traeumerherz/pseuds/Traeumerherz
Summary: Grimmjow is a cop whose career had ended a few years ago. He hates his job and wants nothing more than to forget what happened in the past.One day Ichigo Kurosaki, a detective from Tokyo, comes back and asked the Karakura police department for help. They needed someone for an undercover mission to gather evidence against Sousuke Aizen, one of the biggest yakuza bosses in Tokyo, who flooded the black market with a new and unknown drug.Together they're drawn in the abysses of humanity. Will they escape?





	1. All that remains

He couldn't believe that he is going to be late... again. He mutters some evil swears under his breath while he put on his shoes, not bothering with tying the shoelaces. He just put them in his shoes and stomped in the hallway of the building he is living in. It was in the middle of the night, due to his night shift, but he doesn't bother if someone is waking up or not. Most of the people here are young students which are often awake till the morning hours. So he ran through the hallway like an animal stampede while checking his phone. Without knowing what hit him he ran into something hard. He gave a sharp noise of pain as he falls down, hearing that the something, he just collided with, did the same. He looked with his featured scowl at the other person and snarled right away.  
“Look the hell were you are going you fucktard.” He jumped on his feed and gripped the other by his collar. The other man has bright orange hair and piercing brown eyes. His frown deepens as he looked at Grimmjow.  
“Let me go you stupid bastard or I will give you a reason to call me names again.”, the orange haired man said, now gripping Grimmjow by his uniform. His voice was deep with vibrating baritone, making the blue haired flinch. But instead of saying something he just pulled his head backward and rammed his forehead right between the eyes of the unknown man.  
He would be instantly suspended, if any of his superiors would see him right now. But he doesn't care. He wasn't that happy with his job. Not since the events that had happened a few years ago. But it was better than to have no money at all and live his life starving under a bridge. So he went with his colleagues and pretended that everything was fine. It seems that he had knocked the orange haired man out long enough to run to his car and drive insanely fast to his work.

After he got scolded by his Superior for being late, he let himself fall into his chair and ruffled through his hair. It was unstyled so it looked like a total mess, and he wouldn't tame it tonight as it seems. One of his colleagues on the desk in front of his turned around and grinned his insane wide grin at him.  
“Yo Jaegerjaquez. Did you know that the new one will arrive today? Fresh meat.” Nnoitra licked his lips and Grimmjow frowned. He hadn't even know that there would be a newbie. He puts his shoes on his desk and started to fidget with his pencil.  
“I didn't even know here is going to be some fresh meat. The newbies from the academy would come normally in September.” he said and threw some paper at the man who looks like a mantis. Nnoitra just waved a hand at him and laughed. Why would a new one start in the middle of the night? Normally they would send the guys to the day shift when nothing really bad happens. So they can think this job is as useless as everyone said.  
But the real fun starts in the night, when all the criminals get active. Maybe not as much in Karakura than in Tokyo or the really big cities, but much often they cooperate with the big police departments.  
Maybe that was the case with the new guy? I could be that the Yakuza problem got so big, that the Karakura police department has no other choice than to send for other help? That could be possible and wouldn't be the first time.  
Grimmjow threw a crumpled piece of paper against the head of his colleague.  
“Where do he come from? Is he a real newbie from the academy or did some other department send him to us?”, he asked and Nnoitras face turned serious.  
“Some say he is a detective from Tokyo. He lived here and started his carrier in the big city. But nobody knows anything specific.” That leaves Grimmjow wondering. Maybe it was just some old geezer who had enough of the hectic life? Sounds like it. Nobody whose career was already starting would change back to a small town like Karakura. So who could that be?  
The Door to the office opened and Captain Kuchiki comes in. It seems that he showed everything to the new guy. Now he has to survive here on his own.  
Grimmjow took a sip of his cold coffee he bought on the way to work, but as he saw who followed the captain he nearly chokes to death on it. It was the orange haired guy who he had run into this evening. His face looked a little swollen around the nose.  
Ulquiorra exchanged a questioning look with Nnoitra. Both of them were surprised by the strange behavior of the blue haired cop, but they know, even if they asked the only answer they would get is a rude comment.  
Grimmjows gaze met the eyes of the orange haired detective. He was clothed in a suit but had his jacket over his left arm. He doesn't look surprised to see the police officer who had run into earlier. Well come to think of it, Karakura only has one police station. Where could a lone officer be if not there.  
Grimmjow tried to stand up and to escape the room unseen but after a few steps his superior called him back.  
“Jaegerjaquez! Stay.”, Byakuya Kuchikis calm voice cut through the silence which had built up the moment he had come into the office. Everyone looked at Grimmjow who had stopped in his motion and slowly turned to his captain. His face showed clearly how much he wanted to go. This is going to be terrible.  
“Come with us to my office. We have to discuss something.” With these words Byakuya started to walk into his separate room with the other guy following him on the track. Nnoitra grinned like a madman whilst he hit Grimmjows back hard.  
“Got in trouble again?” he asked but the blue haired just gave an annoyed little sound and followed behind the other two into the room. The events earlier this evening weren't his fault. Maybe a bit but the other dude should look where to walk.  
After he closed the door behind him he stood still before the desk and next to the new guy. He wasn't as tall as Grimmjow, but he looked impressive. Beneath the shirt he could see the muscles and the firm shape of the man. Grimmjow gulped and tried very hard not to stare. Deep brown eyes shifted to his face and a fine grin slipped on the face, which annoyed the Police officer to no end. He was tempted to hit the other again.  
“This is detective Kurosaki Ichigo. I want you to assist him by his work.” After hearing that Grimmjows and Ichigos mouth hung wide open. It wasn't common that an officer and a detective had to work together.  
“But Captain...” Ichigos voice sounded calmer than he looked.  
“No buts. You two have to work together if we want the undercover mission to succeed. In 3 months both of you will be sent back to Tokyo and then go into undercover investigation against Sousuke Aizen. We really need a real proof against him. You both are known for your harsh behavior. So you are our best chance to get what we need.” Grimmjow couldn't believe his ears. He would work on a big job for Tokyo? After years over years he wanted to get promoted but never was?  
Kurosaki doesn't seem to be happy with this.  
“Captain Kuchiki I understand that you think that this is a good choice but...”, he stumbled over his words as he saw the cold eyes of Byakuya. Grimmjow wouldn't want to switch position with him.  
“So. Jaegerjaquez. I want you to show everything to Kurosaki. And behave yourself just once.” The Officer shrugged and left the room without looking If the other is following. He heard quick steps and felt a strong grip on his shoulder.  
“This isn't over.” The deep voice was low and cold. It sent shivers down his spine and let the hairs on his neck stand on end. But instead of flinching he turned around and grinned his signature grin in the face of the detective.  
“Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that.”, he said and left. When Byakuya Kuchiki had decided something nothing and nobody could change this.  
Not in the mood to talk over the whole thing with the others, Grimmjow decided that he wanted to go to the gym and cool his head over some sit ups.  
Not long later he was sweating all over the mats as he did is 100 push up. He was so angry that he didn't even feel the pain in his arms. He hated the way things seems to turn out. Grimmjow has always hoped to work in the bigger cities. To do more than just save some prostitutes from violent customers. But to work with an idiot like Ichigo Kurosaki. That was definitely too much. He let himself fall on the mat with a deep growl and glared at the ceiling. Everybody told him that he had anger issues. Grimmjow would say back that all of them are just whiny pussies. He knows what to do when he gets upset. But most of the time he doesn't want to do anything.  
The anger died down and left place to think again. But before he can grab a clear thought, he heard his mobile phone ringing. Who could it be? If there was an operation they would come and get him directly. So he stood up and walked over to his locker. His tank top was wet and clinging to his body. His shorts weren't better. He stretched his arms over his head to get the pain out of them. The sound of the mobile phone died as he reached the locker. One look at the display told him who it was, and he decided that he wouldn't answer. He didn't have the nerve to deal with her tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

Nothing happened the next days. It was extremely quit for a night shift. There were some fights in the outer parts of Karakura but nothing really exciting. So Grimmjow sat most of the time with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra chatting and drinking coffee. He didn't even bother himself with Kurosaki. They never met again in the hallway as he left the house and the detectives were in another office than the officers. So there was the feeling of normality. Even Captain Kuchiki decided not to bother anyone of them.  
But the mission in Tokyo never left the mind of the blue haired man. He didn't talk with his friends about it. It was an unspoken law, not to tell anyone anything precise about things like that.  
“Yo, Grimmjow. Maybe we can go out a drink tonight.” Nnoitra offered while sitting on the edge of his desk.  
“Maybe Halibel is there too. I haven't seen her in a long time. It would be nice to feel her tight hole again.”, he mused and Grimmjow grinned. Everyone knows that Nnoitra just had gotten her once. That time she was so wasted with drugs and alcohol she didn't even have known her own name. There was no chance that this ugly guy could get a woman like Halibel any other way than that. Something hard hit Nnoitras head, and he scrunched his face in pain.  
“Oi! What was that for!”, he yelled at the white haired man. Kensei was laughing hard at the look of Nnoitra rubbing his head with one teary eye. Ulquiorra didn't look impressed and Grimmjow was laughing together with the other man.  
“You are a stupid bastard Nnoitra and everyone here knows that. That's for.”, Grimmjow answered instead of Kensei and ducked the fist of the long man before him. That was making him laugh much harder. Suddenly the office door swung open and Ichigo Kurosaki came in. Next to him was Rukia Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihouin. It seems he had settled in very well. Both women laughed, apparently about something he said and a boyish smirk was shown on his face. While most of the other people ignored the trio Grimmjow couldn't help himself and stare at them. He never had liked the women. Rukia was far too childish to be a detective and had only got promoted because she was the sister of the captain and Yoruichi was a pain in the ass. She was loud and a smart ass. Every time she was talking to the others it seems like she felt like something better than them. Most of his friends say that this was just his imagination, but he couldn't help himself. He shot them a glare, not interested if they see it or not and then turned around to talk with the other guys. Just looking at them makes him furious.  
“Ichigo I must admit that I pity you. To have to work with Jaegerjaquez. I think there is not much that is more annoying than him.” Yoruichi doesn't even try to lower her voice. In her opinion, Grimmjow had to be suspended a long time ago. She was the one who demanded internal investigations on him after the big incident a few years ago.. They never really talked after this.  
After hearing what she said, the officer clenched his fists and tried his best to act like he hadn't heard anything. It was simply not worth it. A heavy hand laid down in his shoulder, and he looked in the calm face of Coyote Starrk. The man was the only real friend of Grimmjow. Most of the time it seems that the older man isn't interested in anything at all. But if you get to know him closer you learn that this isn't the case at all. He just preferred a quiet life with few people he could really trust. After Grimmjow had come from the academy they hadn't changed words for years. A few years ago, at his darkest times, Starrk had showed him that he was not alone. He couldn't thank that man enough.  
“Don't listen to her. You know that she is not worth the anger.” His voice was calm as ever but his eyes showed how much he worried. Grimmjow just silently nodded and tried to ignore the three detectives. He did not see the curious look Ichigo shot at him. 

Later that night there was an emergency in the district were Grimmjow lived. He ran to his patrol car after he got the message that he should take over. He knows that he should have got Kurosaki, but he decided against it, but he wasn't in the mood to face the man right now.  
He jumped in and raced through the gates towards the street where a man had called that a bunch of thugs had followed him. The last thing they had heard was a loud 'thud' and then the line went dead.  
He really hoped that he wasn't too late and a faint voice in the back of his head said, that it wasn't just about saving the guy. Secretly he wished for a good fight, which ends with some broken bones.  
After he parked his car near the place where the phone call had started he ran into an alley where he heard the sounds of laughing guys and punches.  
Without reaching for his gun he ran into the bunch of man, grabbing the first who comes along and started to beat the shit out of his face.  
Deep inside he knew that he is doing something incredible stupid, but he was so angry that he couldn't control himself. Everything was blurry as he started to focus everything on the guys standing in front of him. They were so surprised that they hadn't moved an inch. The man he had beaten down was laying unconscious on the ground. His nose seemed to be broken and blood dripped from Grimmjows fist.  
“So. Who wants to be next?”, he asked with a feral grin on his face. He would take them all down, whatever the cost. It was four against one and it was quite unfair, but Grimmjow didn't gave a shit. He wanted it to hurt. He needed the pain of a good confrontation.  
“Found them. They had beaten him up pretty evil. I think we need an ambulance.” The deep voice behind him startled the officer. It was Kurosaki. It seemed that he had followed him down here. What a waste.  
“Make two of them. One of the thugs is down too.” The detective had pulled his gun and aimed it on the remaining four.  
“I would recommend you not to move or one of you is going to be shot, or worse.” The detective seemed absolutely calm which makes Grimmjow even more furious. He hated it. The guys in front of him exchanged a few looks and one of them reached behind his back.  
“Watch out.” Grimmjow jumped forward to catch the guy with the weapon, but he was faster. The knife sank into his shoulder. There was the bang of a gun and the man next to Grimmjow falls to the floor. With a hook to the chin the Officer knocked the guy in front of him down and started to ran after the last one. He had decided to run away as fast as he can. But Grimmjow wouldn't let him escape. He pulled out the knife and throw it on the ground while he ran like a madman, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.  
He jumped over some container, barely recognizing in which direction he ran, having only eyes for the man in front of him. In a dark alley with a dead end they came to a halt. Grimmjow noticed that he had lost a large amount of blood, and he wouldn't hold any longer.  
“Freeze!” His shout does not sound as impressive as it normally does, but the gun in his hand does the rest. The fleeing person slowly turned around and gave the police officer a really creepy grin. Something seemed kind of odd. His the white of his eyes were bloody red and blood streamed out of his nose. He looked like someone who had eaten rat poison.  
“Fuck!” The guy tried to kill himself. Grimmjow grabs his radio device.  
“Another is down. He poisoned himself!”, he barked into the speaker as he ran over to the man, who had fallen against the fence. He gave a gargling laugh.  
“You won't get me alive.”, he said and spit a large amount of blood in Grimmjows face, blinding him temporarily. Horror takes over his mind. He got blood into his eyes. Panic-stricken he started to swipe over his face.  
“No... no no no no...” It was everywhere. In his nose, his eyes, even on his lips. Who knows which diseases this bastard has. Who knows how much poison could be transmitted through it. He felt like he has to vomit.  
“....jow! Grimmjow!” The voice which came out of the radio device ripped him out of his blinding panic attack.  
“What's happening? Where are you?” One last look in the face of this bastard, Grimmjow turned around and answered.  
“He spit blood in my face. I don't know if the poison can be transmitted...” His voice cracked, and he barely managed to give Kurosaki the address.  
“I'm almost there. Hold on.” Grimmjow started coughing bitter bile. He had to make it until the ambulance comes. He let himself slide down the wall and closed his eyes. He would survive this. He had to.  
The lights of the ambulance was far to bright for his irritated eyes, and he covered his face with his bloody hands. It doesn't take long, and he was surrounded by medics. The washed immediately his face and heaved him on a stretcher.  
“He lost too much blood.”  
“No we don't know if he got poisoned too.”  
“Sir! You have to leave the car!”  
And everything went black.


	2. What I've done

“So, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. How are you feeling today?” Grimmjow couldn't hide his sneer at the sentence. He had truly believed, that he never has to come here again. But after his loss of control one week ago, Captain Kuchiki had insisted that he had to go to Ukitake again.  
“I had thought that you have made progress in the last 3 years, since I had discharged you.”, the psychologist said and looked at him with sharp eyes.  
“And I had thought that you would call me by my first name after I had come here for over 2 years.”, the blue haired man answered, not hiding the annoyance in his voice. He had needed it then, but he couldn't say the same thing today. He had lost control for a short amount of time. Yes he had a full panic attack as the emergency doctors had tied him to the stretcher. He had smeared his blood all over the inside of the ambulance. Nevertheless, he was sure that he didn't need 'help'.  
“Okay, Grimmjow. Do you want to tell me now, how you are feeling?” The white haired man crossed his legs and put his pen down. The cop tried not to scream. He was so goddamn annoyed of the doctor. He doesn't want to be here. He wanted to go home and not leave his flat in the next five weeks. Instead he sat in the office of his old psychologist and stared at the white walls, decorated with strange paintings. In front of him is a dark wooden table with matching chairs.  
“I'm fine. Everything is sugar icing, sunshine and rainbow cotton candy. Please write that I don't need any new sessions with you and let me go home.” Grimmjow rests his chin on his hand and tried to look as normal as he could. Ukitake sighed and laid his notebook down.  
“Grimmjow. We both know that you should have continued your therapy long time ago. I won't sign the papers, that you can return to your job until you are agreed to come here on a regular basis.” His face was dead serious and Grimmjow growled in response.  
“The other solution is that I don't sign the papers, and they won't let you work until you come here on a regular basis. It's up to you”  
The blue haired man let his head fall on the desk. The sound he made was much worse than the pain. His forehead collided hard with the wood and he groaned.  
“Really. That was a one time thing. I'm okay. Believe me. I have everything under control.”  
“Well, captain Kuchiki said otherwise. You were often late for work and looked like you hadn't slept in days. He is seriously concerned about you.” Grimmjow snorted again. Every time someone talked to him like that he felt like a little boy, who had done something wrong.  
“Is it enough if I come five times?”  
“Thirty.”  
“Ten.”  
“No. Thirty.”  
“Fuck. Ukitake. Don't be such a dickhead.”  
“Language, Grimmjow. You know that I don't tolerate insults and foul words.”  
“Argh! Okay how about fifteen times.”  
“Thirty sessions. You are not on a bazaar.”  
“ That's thirty weeks in a row. Including your and my vacation that's almost a year!”  
“And after that I will decide if you need more.”  
“YOU SERIOUS?!”  
“Sit down and stop yelling. Really. I thought we were over this behavior.”  
Grimmjow sat down, trying to hide his trembling fists. He entangled his fingers and stared on the wood in front of him. He simply does not want to come here again. He doesn't need this kind of help.  
“So... deal?” Jūshirō Ukitake was by all means an annoying man.  
“Yeah okay. Its not like I have a choice. But I won't play nice!”  
“It's not about you have a choice. It's about helping yourself.” Good lord. He hated sentences like this. All that psychological blabla.  
“Back to my first question, now that we are clear in this point. How. Are. You. Feeling.” That wasn't a question. It was a demand and Grimmjow knows that he had to answer.  
“I'm fine. Really. My shoulder hurts but that's what you get when you jump into a ten centimeters long knife.” He pointed at his left arm which was stabilized in a sling. They had stitched him up and plastered the wound, while they had checked if he was poisoned, which wasn't the case. Instead, they had found traces of a new and unknown drug.  
“What happened that night?” Ukitake had picked up his notebook and had started to write.  
“Same thing as every night. We got an emergency, I happened to be the first on stage. I tried to stop them. They attacked me and Kurosaki. One of them stabbed me, one was shot down, and one fled. Same procedure as every year.” Grimmjow started to draw pointless figures on the desk with his finger. He couldn't look the other man in the face. The inquiring gaze had always bothered him.  
He kept his head down and tried to look as relaxed as possible.  
“I've heard that you had some issues with the guys. Tell me what happened exactly before Kurosaki had arrived.”  
“Idontknow.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I.Don't.Know.” Grimmjow spitted this words behind clenched teeth. He had lost utterly control and can't even remember how he had got there in first place. It was no use, lying to Ukitake. He would ask again and again.  
“And why is that?” Ukitake sounded as calm as ever, and Grimmjow wished that a hole opened on the ground and swallowed him whole. He just don't wanted to talk about the anger he had felt that evening. It wouldn't happen again. He knows his bounds and knows how to stop himself. He was just stressed out and hadn't made enough sports this time. He bit his lip and tried to think about an answer which does not sound totally insane.  
Your silence won't solve anything and I won't let you go out of here before we talked everything through. Now again. What happened that evening.”  
“Well, most of it I can only explain through glove puppets or with an interpretative dance...”  
“Stop it. Don't take me for an idiot.”  
“Language, Ukitake.”  
“It seems that is the only way, to show you how serious this is. If you don't talk today I won't let you work again until I think that you have your anger issues under control. And in this thing you can believe me. I will tell Byakuya that you aren't suited for the mission in Tokyo and he has to pick someone else.”  
“You are blackmailing me!” Grimmjow couldn't believe what he had heard. He has known that Ukitake would take drastic manners but that was one step too much. He had jumped on his feet again and glares at the psychologist.  
“Yes. I am. Now sit down. That won't make me believe that you are 'fine'.”  
“You are a doctor. You should help not blackmail someone into something that he doesn't want.”  
“I am here to ensure that you can work. That you are stable enough to continue. If you lie to me or refuse this therapy I have to tell your captain and he will get you out of service. It's up to you. I've tried the nice way. You are a good police officer who deserves far more than you got. But this won't change until you get a hold on yourself.”  
Grimmjow let out a frustrated sound and falls back on the chair. He knows that Ukitake was right, but that doesn't mean he was happy with it.  
“Fuck...”  
“Language!”  
“Shut up. I will tell you, but not if you interrupt me all the time. Just let me think. I'd ran out of the office as I heard where the emergency was and that I had to take over. I haven't bothered with informing Kurosaki. The next thing I really remember is that he stands behind me in the alley with his gun aimed at these idiots. I saw that one of them started to pull a weapon and wanted to stop him before he could hurt one of us. Well, it ended that I was stabbed in my shoulder. The other one tried to flee. I ran after him and the rest is history. He spit me in the face and now they test me on everything that could be transmitted via blood.” The blue haired man took a deep breath and stared at his fingers. It may be good that they hadn't found any poison and that the drug hadn't affect him, but he had to wait another five weeks before he could be tested on HIV.  
“Why don't you remember anything exactly before Mr. Kurosaki came?” Ukitake asked calm and scribbled a few notes on the paper. Grimmjow shrugged.  
“I was furious. The whole day was shit and I hadn't time to do my daily workout to calm me down. Something had clicked in me after Yoruichi tried to provoke me again. It was a good thing that Starrk was there and stopped me from beating her up.”, he answered truthfully.  
“So you decided to jump into a beating without your weapon and without someone backing you up. You'd broken the nose of one of them.” The white haired closed the story and silence filled the room.  
“He could charge you or the station, you know. Police violence isn't tolerated by the masses.”  
“I know, I know. I can't change it now.” Grimmjows fist landed hard on the desk. “Also, I would do it again. The fucker deserved it.”  
“Grimmjow. For the last time. Watch your language. How can you control what you do, if you can't control how you speak. We had already talked about this.”  
Ukitake doesn't sound angry but really annoyed. It felt like they started from the very beginning, like the times as Grimmjow had laying on his couch, reeking of alcohol and had beaten up other people just for breathing too loud. In that time Ukitake had tried it with being nice and supportive but had to learn the hard tour that Grimmjow needed to be scolded. He wouldn't do anything if you don't tell him directly that something isn't right or that he had to do this, if he wanted or not. The cop gave a sound between a growl and a sigh and played with his sling.  
“Back to topic. Let's talk about Kurosaki. I had spoken him earlier this day and it seems that you have some kind of strained relationship.”  
“Don't you have some kind of professional secrecy?”  
“Indeed but I asked him and he said that it is okay. So. Kurosaki Ichigo. What's your problem with him.”  
“He is an asshole.” Ukitake sighed and laid his pen down and hits Grimmjows head really hard with his notebook.  
“Ouch. Stop hitting me! I'm already injured.”  
“Not enough as it seems. What has he done to you to deserve your wrath so much.”  
“Don't you think that this sounds rather pathetic.”  
“That's how he described it.”  
“So he is a pathetic little...”  
“Stop it. He is genuine concerned about you and your well-being.”  
“As if.”  
“The same as some other people too. So. What's your issue with him.”  
“He is annoying and gets in the way.”  
“You just met him once really and that was as you collided with him in the hallway.”  
“As I said. He had gotten in my way. Ukitake. I can't put a finger on it. I simply don't like him and try to avoid him. Nothing more.”  
“But you have to go to Tokyo with him.”  
“I'm sure that we won't see each other that often.”  
“Do you trust him?”  
That let Grimmjow stop in his motion. He never asked himself this question. He knows that this would be essential for a job like this. They will be only the two of them in a hole full of rats.  
“I don't know him. I can't really say...”  
“You are capable of evolving a strong feeling like dislike towards him only after you have seen him once.”  
“That's something totally different. To trust someone you have to know him, but you can simply hate someones face. This stupid puppy-eyes and his stupid self-pity as he had sat beside my bed as I'd woken up. It's disgusting”  
Ukitake sighed and looked at his watch. He shakes his head and writes something down. It seems that he had just bought a new notebook, with Grimmjows name tagged on it.  
“We'll save that for later. Just two questions at the end. When are you allowed to do sports again and when will be the HIV test?” Grimmjow thought that this was strange mix of questions.  
“The doctor had said, that I should at least wait two weeks before I should train again. The wound should be healed enough by that. The earliest time you can test HIV is 6 weeks after the infection.” He tried to act calm and optimistic but the blue haired knew that his face gave him away.  
“I can imagine how you feel about that.” Ukitake paused. “Although, when I think about your lifestyle, maybe I can't.” He closed his notebook and rose to his feet. The cop followed him to the door and grinned slightly.  
“It is nothing wrong with playing around while you can.” He said and shakes hands with the psychologist, who snorted and smiled.  
“I will call you for your next appointment. Think about, what I said about Kurosaki. This will be our next topic.” Grimmjow made a vulgar gesture and swaggered away. His steps seemed a bit lighter than an hour ago. It was the right choice of Byakuya to contact Ukitake. 

Grimmjow sat on a bench in a corner of the club. It was dark and crowded, the strobe lights flashing through the smoke and showing sexy girls in incredibly short skirts, getting groped by one or more guys. There are drugs, alcohol and sex in every dark corner. Not the usual place for cops like them, but who cared anyway. Nnoitra had asked him if he wanted to go and drink. He had known that he couldn't do much once they were here but he could get the interest of a few hot girls. One on each side he told how he got wounded, both listened with their mouths opened to a silent 'oh'. He enjoyed the attention and it could be that he left the attendance of Kurosaki and added a few details. Once he finished they giggled and stroked his arm and his leg.  
“Poor Grimmjow. How can they hurt such an attractive man as you. What a waste.”, one of them said and pouted. It was as fake as her pity but it doesn't matter to the cop. He just wanted a short intermezzo with a woman he doesn't know and he would never see again.   
He knows that he is too old for playing around and his mother had asked so often for him to settle down. She wanted to be a grandma so badly. He always answered that she should had been a mother first to be a grandmother. He mostly leaves with her screaming at him what a waste of her time he had always been. It would be an understatement to say that Grimmjow and his mother didn't get along. They hated each other from the depths of their hearts and they only met at the grave of his father on his death anniversary.  
He never had a girlfriend. Yes, he has an ongoing, kind of weird relationship to Nelliel but even that you couldn't count as 'girlfriend'. She was a fuckbuddy, who doesn't got annoying as fast as the others. Right in the second when he had shot his load into a condom, mostly while he was still in the woman, he wanted to get rid of her. Not interested if she was pleased or had an orgasm. It was always about him and his needs. Why bothering with the piece of meat he had used for satisfying himself? He had never understand all this romantic bullshit other men do. Binding themselves to one woman, put up with the same pesky talk she would bother him every single day until one of them dies. No, Grimmjow knew that he never wanted a life like this.  
A hand on his crotch took him back to reality.  
“Are you injured that badly, that you can't handle even a bit dirty talk.” The woman to his right has long brown hair and far too much make up. Her face looked like a mask and all the layers couldn't hide her wrinkles, when you are that close to her face. She was aging and too proud to accept it. He snorted and put on a fake smile.  
“Darling, if this is your dirty talk, I am pretty sure that you are the worst fuckwench I ever had.”, he answered and she turned red in an instant. He couldn't duck as she slapped him right in the face and stalked away afterwards. He grinned and turned his attention to the other woman who laughed underhandedly.  
“That's so hot. I really like mean people...”, she purred in his ear and buried her nails in his thigh. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.  
“Than you will love me. Fuck off, bitch or I show you how mean I can get when someone touches my man.” Surprised he turned to Nel, who stands next to the desk, her arms crossed and hate in her eyes. The girl on his side seems to know that it would be better to go than to start a fight with the green haired woman in front of her. She fled with no grace, maybe looking for her next chance with some random guy.  
Nelliel let herself fall right to Grimmjow and grinned at him. He could see in her eyes that she was furious. 'That's why women are annoying creatures.', he thought while looking at her, without saying something.  
“Your story is all over in the news. The brave officer who was stabbed by lunatics while he tried to save a poor maiden in need.”, she mocked him and laid an arm around his shoulders, poking with her index finger near the wound.  
“Stop that.”, he hissed and backed away from her.  
“What's your fucking problem? And what do you mean with 'your man'? I didn't know that you had ownership of me.” He sounded more aggressive than he wanted too, but he had to make a point.  
“Aaaw. Common Grimmi-boy. It was a joke to scare her away It looked like you wanted to get rid of her, so I wanted to help and nothing works better than the jealous girlfriend.” She leaned back and smiled a genuine smile. His right eyebrow twitched as he heard the nickname. He couldn't describe how much he hated it, when someone gave him stupid names and she knew that.  
“Sometimes I really doubt your intelligence.”, he said and ground his teeth. She laughed and her eyes glittered with mischief.  
“I'm not here to show you my brain or what I can do with it, but to do some other nice things.” Her sudden change of subject dazzled Grimmjow and he looked at her, mouth standing open. She never had been this straight forward. It has mostly been him to initiate things.  
“Wait... are you jealous?”, he asked, more baffled than angry. He grabbed her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. She flinched and waved her hand at him.  
“Who would be jealous about someone like you, you stupid bastard. You are not even that good in bed. You would not even get laid, if I weren't here.”, she laughed but it sounded a little hollow and off. At this point Grimmjow new, that this relationship had to end. It was convenient as long as there were no feelings involved but with that it was impossible to carry this on.  
“Lets go to my flat.”, he said with a raspy voice.

20 Minutes later, they were standing before his door. The keys forgotten in the lock, wildly making out. It didn't bother them that someone could see them. Grimmjows tongue was all way into Nels mouth, promising the wildest things he could do with it. She placed one leg around his waist, holding on his shoulders and giving soft noises of pleasure.  
“We should...”, Grimmjow started but was interrupted by her mouth, “Go inside.”, he proceeded after a few moments, but let his hand wander under her skirt, instead of opening the door. He ripped her thong and pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned loud and threw her head back.  
“Oh yes. Give it to me.”, she squirmed underneath him and rocked her hips to fuck herself on his fingers. With the other hand he pushed her Shirt and bra away and grabbed her breast. He roughly stroked her nipple and bit her earlobe.  
His condoms were in his bedside table, so they had to go inside to go any further. He took a small step back, released her from his grip, not stopping to fingering her and opened the door. Normally he would carry her inside but his injured shoulder wouldn't let him tonight.  
He turned her around, gripping her hair tight. She was already incredibly wet, literally dripping on his hand and he couldn't wait to pound into her. He growled slightly and pushes her in direction of his bedroom.  
He wasn't in the mood to talk. Nel giggled but followed his unspoken order and let herself being dragged onto the bed. She let herself fall on the mattress and looked up to him. Her skirt had crumpled around her waist and her shirt pushed her breast up. Grimmjow knew that Nel was the wet dream of most men but this night he felt nothing. Yes he had a raging hard on but he would have one with every other woman. There was a time, he had thought that she was something special but hadn't taken him long to figure out that this was by all means no love or things like this. To be honest he just wants to fuck her and then she has to leave. He had allowed her just once to sleep over and they hadn't even slept together.  
“What's wrong?”, she asked after he just stared at her for a few moments.  
“I just figured that I need your help to get undressed, otherwise this will take an eternity.” She grinned, propped herself up and knelt on the bed. She grabbed his belt and dragged him to the edge of the bed. She opened his shirt with swift motions and pulled his pants down. Her mouth engulfed the head of his penis, before he knew what happened. His eyes rolled back and he gripped Nels hair so hard she yelped slightly, but doesn't stop. Instead, she deepthroated him and he could feel the back of her mouth. Grimmjow moaned and started to thrust into her wet and hot cave without concern. She wants it so she had to take it. She gripped his hips tightly and tears started to form in her eyes. He watched how his shaft disappeared completely in her mouth and reappeared wet and glistening with her saliva while he fucked her mouth. Carefully he wiped away the tears which rolled down her cheeks. His breath came jerkily, and he felt his precome dripping on her tongue. God, that was so incredible hot. Maybe they shouldn't even do this without a condom, he thought and stopped his motion. He didn't know with what he could infect her just with oral sex, but this happened so fast that he had lost control for a second. He pulled out and Nel licked her lips. She crawled over the bed to make room for him and he followed. He ripped her shirt open, pushed her skirt above her waist and attacked her nipples with his teeth. She was warm and soft and tasted like fresh sweat and a little like soap. Her breath stuttered as he put three fingers in her vagina and roughly moved them. His thumb rubbed with every motion over her clitoris, which makes her shudder. Her hands were all over his body, where she can reach him and she moaned heavily against his shoulder.  
“Turn around.”, he whispered with a husky voice. She got on all four and he devoured the sight. Her ass and her dripping wet labia was almost too much. His cock twitched in excitement and he had to hold his breath a few seconds. He had to be inside her. He grabbed the condoms, ripped it open with his teeth and pulled one over. Normally he wouldn't use one with her, but today were special circumstances. He doesn't hesitate and rammed himself immediately inside her, drawing a long a guttural moan. Her tight hole clenched around him and he had to wait a few seconds or he would come in that second. He ground his teeth and started a rough rhythm. The sound of skin slapping and Nelliels cries of pleasure filled the room. It smelled like sweat, sex and her perfume. Grimmjow felt high on this mix and the white noise in his ears shut every other sound out. Heat boiled in his stomach as he felt his orgasm rising up. He didn't felt the pain in his shoulder or the blood dripping out of his plaster. His fingers were grabbed her waist tightly as he slammed into her. She held onto the head of the bed as if she was holding onto dear life. He could see that her mouth was wide open, saliva dripping from her lips. Her hot, tight pussy vibrant around his dick. She was close to. He increased the speed one more time as stars formed before his eyes. With one last growl his whole body shuddered as he released himself inside her.  
He collapsed to the mattress and took deep breaths. He looked at the ceiling without seeing anything, just trying to collect himself.  
“You're bleeding.” Nels voice ripped him out of his high and he looked on his shoulder. The red liquid dripped down on the sheets and he saw that some of it had landed on Nel.  
“Shit. Sorry. Wait I get a towel.”, he jumped out of bed and searched for something she could clean herself with.  
“Grimm... that's least the slightest problem...”, she tried to calm him down, but he started to wipe her clean, mumbling unclear things under his breath.  
“Grimmjow!” He looked into her eyes, his expression questioning.  
“We have to stop the bleeding first.”  
“Don't worry about me. I will fix it after I'm have made sure that you have nothing of it on you.”  
“What is this fuss about. Let us fix your wound.”  
“I am not risking that I infect you with HIV!” She jerked back and her eyes went wide. Maybe it was his words, maybe it was because he screamed, maybe she saw his panic. He took a deep breath, clutched the towel.  
“Please take a shower and be thorough. I will fix my shoulder.”, he said with a dull low voice, not looking into her eyes. She nodded and disappeared in the bathroom. In the meantime he took his first aid kit and searched for needle and suture. He had to patch himself up more than he could count so it wouldn't take much effort to fix this. He finished with one last stitch as he heard that Nel switched off the shower. He put a new plaster on the wound as she opened the shower.  
“I think it would be better that you go.”, he said with a husky voice, without looking at her. He put on his boxer briefs and a shirt.  
“That sounds like a final goodbye.” She determined and there was no emotion in her voice.  
“So that was it? One last fuck and then you throw me out of your life like any other bitch you had. I thought I meant something to you.” He shrugged and searched for a shirt that would fit Nel. He had destroyed hers and he couldn't let her leave just in her bra. He didn't answer her. Grimmjow didn't felt the need to explain himself. Nelliel had known who she got involved with.  
Something hard hit the back of his head.  
“Talk with me!” She was almost screaming, her eyes were red and teary. She stomped with every step she made until she stands right before him. Grimmjow tried to look composed but failed utterly. He really liked her but he knew that this couldn't go on without hurting her feelings. She hit him on his right shoulder.  
“TALK!” He grabbed her fists and held them firm in his hands.  
“I don't want to hurt you.”, he answered after a few moments and she began to struggle against his grip.  
“Well, I have bad news for you. You hurt me right now! Have you no shame?” Nel was furious and she would definitely hit him in the face if he would let her go.  
“Nel, you know that I would never love you. I would use you for my own selfish needs and you deserve better than that...” She pulled her head back and hit his nose with her forehead. He let her go immediately and clutched his face.  
“OW! What was that for?” Now its his turn to get angry. He had tried to end this in a friendly way but it seems that this was useless, He threw the shirt into her face.  
“Fuck off. I don't want to see your sorry ass again.”, he snarled, grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to the door. She was far to shocked from his sharp words to respond and her eyes went wide as she noticed that she was standing in the corridor, only dressed in bra and skirt. Her face changed from confused to enraged.  
“How dare you...!” Grimmjow shut the door before she could end her sentence. She screamed at the wood in front of her and kicked against it. Puffing she glared at the entrance and finally turned around to leave. Two steps later the door opened again and her shoes and thong hit her head. She screamed again at Grimmjow and strutted out the front entrance.  
The door of the flat next to Grimmjows opened suddenly and a raging Ichigo Kurosaki stomped into the hallway.  
“Isn't it enough that the whole house had heard you making out. Do you really have to wake the last one up with your fight?”, he yelled at Grimmjow, who looked baffled at the man in front of him. It didn't take much time to pull himself together.  
“Nobody asked for your stupid opinion. Get a new flat if you are so easily annoyed.”, he snarled back and wanted to shut the door, but the hand of the other man stopped him.  
“I swear to all known gods, I will kick your door the next time you wake me up!” Grimmjow noticed that Ichigos eyes get darker when he was angry. Normally they were a warm chocolate brown but in this moment they seemed to be black. He gripped the collar of the orange haired man tight and pulled him up.  
“I'd love to see you try.” For that he earned a fist right into his face. The second time this evening. He let go of the other and clutched his nose again.  
“Ah. Fuck! Why is it always my nose?” He knows that he sounded whiny but he didn't care. Everything did hurt and all he wanted was to take all good long nap on his couch. He felt a little blood on his hands and looked shocked on his fingers. Within seconds, he gripped Ichigos hand and looked for any traces of the red liquid on his knuckles. He sighed in relief as he couldn't detect anything. It could be that he was overanxious but he didn't want to risk anything. The detective yanked his hand away and looked questioning at the officer.  
“What was that about?”, he asked but Grimmjow snorted instead of giving an answer. He wiped the blood in his face, only to have it smeared over his forearm.  
“Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to fight with you.”, he hissed, gave him a little push and slammed the door shut in front of Ichigo, which was left confused by the sudden change of mood of the other. Something seemed a little off. He looked down on his hand, which was so gently inspected by Grimmjow. Ichigo flexed his fingers and tried to forget the feeling of the warm skin. What had frightened the other man to this extent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Another chapter for my weird little story. Thanks for the kudos all of you left for me. ^^ It felt like i didn't made so bad after all.  
> The next chapter is already planned and i hope i can finish it as fast as this one.  
> Thx for reading :)


End file.
